In the Darkness
by Piola Berrutina
Summary: Es una historia basada en la época actual, la cual ira envolviendo las emociones extremas del principal personaje Terry Granchester, un fic completamente enigmático, de luz y oscuridad a la vez, donde las fuerzas sobrenaturales, estarán presentes para mostrarnos los sentimientos que atrapan al afamado actor y su gran amiga Sarah en una historia de amor, rechazo, deseo,etc.
1. Capítulo Shadowscape

**_Capítulo 1. Shadowscape _**_(__Música de fondo: Shadowscape de Beseech)_

_ watch?v=UEKqdtpx02s_

_No suelo pisar el cielo, pues me hallo justo en el infierno…_

_Mis alas fueron cortadas, no puedo volar más…_

_Siempre me preguntaré cuál fue mi pecado, si lo único que hice fue nacer en un mundo ya convertido en inframundo…_

_Mis lágrimas cada vez penetran mi piel que pide a gritos ser hidratada…_

_Vivir dentro es tan fatal como vivir afuera…_

_Jamás imaginé querer quedarme aquí…_

_No se trata de sufrimiento sino de una forma de vida, de una constante manera de sentir…_

_He estado en la luz mucho tiempo y la oscuridad vuelve a cubrirme hasta succionarme por completo…_

_No es que no quiera vivir aquí, pero a veces mi agonía es más que mi asfixia de mí…_

_La pasión al querer danzar sigue latente y me guía nuevamente aunque no necesariamente a luz…_

_Llega un momento en el que simplemente asimilo que también es algo bueno para volver a emerger…_

_Sin embargo me purifico para crear vida aunque sé que será la misma que destruiré…_

_Todo lo que toco se infecta y puede florecer desde lo más bello hasta lo más terrorífico…_

_Este sueño siempre está presente pues lo huelo todo el tiempo…_

_A veces no quiero regresar pero sé que aquí pertenezco…_

_¿Para qué seguir llorando? si este mundo despedazado ya es así, ya no hay vuelta atrás…_

_No hay ni día ni noche para entender la diferencia, de vez en cuando entra esa luz que me lleva consigo…_

_Aunque crea que despierto en el Edén todo se torna frio, sin vida, sin ilusión…_

_El océano negro me lleva a lo más profundo y me golpea dejándome inconsciente_

_Esa delicada línea entre lo real y lo divino, esa delicada línea entre lo real y lo oscuro…_

_Simplemente yo soy esa línea del día y la noche, de lo oscuro y de la luz…_

_Me revuelco en ambas, a veces cada una me jala de cada lado sin saber que me dejan en dos pedazos y vivo buscando la otra parte que me quitaron…_

_Justo en esa delicada línea tengo que cruzar estando completamente a la mitad y por ello llego más rápido a ser vida y muerte…_

_Sí, por eso es más rápido entrar en esa transición, pues sin tenerme por completo mi peso es menor y con facilidad puedo adentrarme…_

_Ahora sólo sé que quiero estar con todos mis pedazos juntos, quizá así pueda quedarme el tiempo que yo quiera en un lado o en el otro…_

_Sin destruirme más, sin que duela más…_

-¿Se puede?

-Sí, adelante

-¡Hola Terry!

-¡Hola Sarah!

-¿Te interrumpo?

-No, justo terminaba de leer algunas líneas que tengo que memorizar para la obra

-Oye veo que sí es muy oscura, pues hasta metal gótico andas escuchando

-¿Los conoces?

-Sí, una amiga en su trabajo los ponía tengo algunas canciones en mi lista, son buenos

_Dreams of another home,  
with pieces of tomorrow  
I've seen the future, and what is yet to be  
So raise your hands, and call to the Gods  
Your destiny is ready, to lead the dreams_

Cantaba Sarah mientras seguía la letra de la música que Terry escuchaba

-La canción se llama Shadowscape ¿cierto?

-Sí, Sarah, wow, no sabía te gustará lo gótico, tú voz es exquisita siempre lo he dicho, me encanta escucharte cantar y más en el escenario.

-Muchas gracias amigo mío, me quieres mucho,lo gótico realmente te transportan a otro mundo, a veces al que algunos actores como nosotros pertenecemos, siempre he querido cantar en una banda de metal gótico

-Tienes razón Sarah, pero sólo algunos somos justo como la obra que voy a representar

-Ya me vas a decir siempre ¿de qué trata? o ¿tengo que comprar mi boleto para el estreno como cualquier espectador?

-No lo sé, sabes que a veces tengo ánimo para que me guíes con tus poderes en mis ensayos

\- ¿Mis poderes?, ¿ya lo llamas así?- mientras reía sin control de sí

-Tú sabes que tenemos muchas cosas en común, para mí sí son poderes Sarah

-Lo que pasa es que me sorprende que lo admitas así, es bueno Terry, seguiremos trabajando en ello cuando quieras

-Vine de hecho para ver y saber cómo amaneciste, sólo y entiendo si no quieres hablar

-Por ahora no quiero hablar Sarah, eres la única con la que en verdad he hablado, y lo sabes, pero esta vez aún estoy dentro de mí, luchando con mis demonios…

-Entiendo Terry, sabes que aquí estoy para ti…

-Gracias Sarah, lo sé

-Te veo en un rato, tenemos junta con Spencer a las 4 no se te olvide

-Gracias, allí estaré…

_I can behold your dreams, cause I gave you life  
Death is another home, of fallen angels  
Your life will become a thought, and you will forget  
So sleep into deeper minds, and dream to remember  
The dreams take me away, I´ll become inhuman  
I touch the deeper soul, of eternity  
So raise your hands, and call to the Gods  
Your destiny is ready, to lead the dreams_


	2. Capítulo 2 Bohemian Rhapsody

**_Capítulo 2. Bohemian Rhapsody _**_ watch?v=hopZd2qAXuA_

-Terry por acá estamos, ya te habías tardado

-Discúlpenme, pero no recordaba la hora de llegada de Susana y fui por ella al aeropuerto

-No sabía que Susana venía Terry

-Así es Ariss, llegó hace un rato de New York

\- Y ¿se va a integrar al grupo Terry?

-No Ariss, vino a quedarse conmigo

-¡Es verdad! si ustedes ya viven juntos, lo olvidaba disculpa

-Entonces ya no estarás yendo y viniendo tantas veces a New York ¿verdad?

-Es correcto Gemita, es momento de estar de lleno y enfocados en esta gira, aunque decidimos quedarnos a vivir en México

-¿En verdad Terry?- preguntaba Diana

-Sí, amigos, esa era otra noticia que quería darles, nos quedamos a radicar en México Susana y yo

Todos se miraban entre sí sorprendidos ante la noticia de Terry

-Entonces ¿ya no estarás de gira con la compañía Terry?

-Sí, Ariss yo sigo con ustedes, solamente que creo México queda justo en el centro para viajar a todos los lugares que vamos y seguiremos yendo -mientras le guiñaba el ojo

-Bien chicos, ya es mucha la plática, necesitamos comenzar la junta, el estreno es en menos de dos meses y necesito que estemos de lleno en esto, los cité aquí en un lugar apartado de la gente y en este salón porque quiero hacer un reconocimiento y presentarles al creador de la obra en la que estamos todos involucrados, quiero reconocer no solo el arduo labor como actor, ahora también haciendo su debut como escritor y productor a Terruce Granchester.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Terry tu creaste la obra?

-Amigo Spencer no es necesario tener ningún reconocimiento, creo que todos los que estamos en esto también creamos y hacemos de todo, es simple amor a nuestra vocación, cualquiera lo hará y debutará en todas las ramas que están alrededor del teatro, la actuación y el cine.

-Tu talento es magistral Terry, no seríamos capaces de hacer lo que tú haces en el escenario y menos lo que ahora sabemos comienzas a realizar en la producción, amigo muchas felicidades enhorabuena.

-Gracias Patrick te lo agradezco infinitamente querido amigo, y a todos ustedes que sin duda esto no sería posible sin el gran grupo que somos, aunque todos saben que no bebo vino, lo haré con agua –riendo todos por el comentario de Terry-¡brindemos! porque sea el comienzo de una nueva era en el teatro mundial, soy muy feliz de estar en México retomando el arte que en este país no es tan apreciable, así que hagamos que la gente se enamore yendo a las butacas a vivir un sueño en nuestro mágico mundo de la actuación. Gracias amigo Spencer, Sarah, Patrick, Alex, Jorge, Gisell, Jimena, Vero, Richard, Gerard, Darryl, Wen, Ariss, Gema, Vale, Montse, Héctor, Diana, Sonia, Giulio, Albert, Denisse, Sugei, Saul, sin duda somos un gran equipo, tantas nacionalidad juntas, por un sólo motivo, nuestra pasión por el teatro, el arte, la magia

-Gracias a ti Terruce, por guiarnos, por ser un gran líder del grupo, por crear ésta compañía teatral que recorre el mundo con un sentido más para compartirlo a nuestro público, que sin duda sin nosotros el teatro no sería lo que es hoy, simplemente superamos por completo cualquier compañía, nuestra destreza y habilidad en el escenario es una ovación a los deseos más fervientes y pasionales del ser humano

-Que buen discurso te armaste Jorge, me has conmovido, creo más bien que por ser el primero en llegar, llevas ya varios tragos encima.

-No Wen, sabes que se me da, se me hizo fácil la verdad, si llevo solamente dos whiskies y ya quiero patinar justo aquí arriba de la mesa

-No cambias Jorge creo que tendremos que ponerte un buen apodo

-Chicos con ustedes no se puede hablar, nosotras saben tampoco bebemos ¿verdad Sugei?

-Así es mistina Denisse

-Qué anticuadas chicas, deberían tomarse un trago

-¡No las sonsaques Darryl! -decía Alex

-Bueno yo decía

-Que esto, que el otro ¡Salud Compañía teatral Zombis del Arte ermitaño!-aclamaba Terry

-¡Salud!- pronunciaban todos los presentes de pie mientras tocaban sus copas en un momento de júbilo y alegria

-Disculpen, tengo que atender una llamada -decía Terry mientras salía al pasillo que da a los servicios

-¿Amor?, ¿cómo estás, cómo van en su cena?

-Todo bien mi amor, ¿en verdad no quieres venir?, preguntaron por ti Susy

-No, estoy cansada del viaje, te veo en un rato, ¿a qué hora llegas?

-No tardo mucho, en una hora me voy a la casa

-Está bien Terry, yo te espero

-Gracias mi amor, pero deberías descansar, no fue un viaje corto

-Lo sé pero quiero estar con mi hombre, a quien no he visto desde hace tres semanas

-Está bien Susy, trataré de llegar lo antes posible, baby

-Sí, te amo

-Y yo a ti, besos

Sarah salía de los servicios cuando Terry la sorprendía por la espalda

-¡Buuuuu!

-¡Terry, me espantaste!

_Poner música de fondo Bohemian Rhapsody de Queen watch?v=hopZd2qAXuA_

-Sarah en ¿qué estarás pensando?, seguramente en Darryl

-¡Cállate Terry!

-Si no tiene nada de malo, Saritah, me gusta la pareja que hacen

-¿De verdad?

-¡Claro que sí!, aunque si no se pone abusado te ando raptando yo

-¡De plano!, es mejor que tu mujer no te escuche, que ya vez que casi no es celosa

Soltando una fuerte carcajada Terry decía: Sí, Susana es un poco celosa y posesiva

-Es muy raro, que un hombre como tú tan prepotente a veces, antipático y de ese carácter de pocos amigos tenga una esposa tan controladora

-¿Tú crees que sea un mandilón?

-Jamás dije mandilón, pero si controlado

-No te creas tanto lo que tu cabecita piensa de mí Sarah, a veces el amor es así, no puedo no dejar ser a Susana como es

-Mmmm Terry ¿te digo algo?

-Siempre me dices, dilo

-Sí quieres Terry, no te estoy obligando a siempre tener que escucharme

-Sí quiero que lo digas, si no quisiera sabes que me doy la vuelta y te dejo con la palabra en la boca

-Okey arrogante escuincle, Susana se desvive por ti, hace sólo lo que tú quieres, se vino a vivir de New York a México, ¡MÉXICO!, porque ¡tú así lo deseabas!, prácticamente hace TODO lo que tú le dices consiente e inconscientemente que haga, inclusive hasta ser controladora no dudo que sea porque tú así quieres que sea, es más creo que ya no es la Susana que quizá conociste, y no sólo ella, antes de regresar con ella, todas las otras chicas que me platicaste descubrí justo eso, TODAS, han dejado de ser ellas por ser lo que tú esperas de ellas, aunque de las otras no me consta pues no las conozco, pero creo que hasta Candy dejó de ser quien era para ser cómo tu caprichosa forma de ser quería, y justo hasta que comenzó a ser nuevamente ella misma y dejar de actuar de la forma en la que tú querías, es que todo termino ¿ o me equivoco?

Terry con el semblante irritado se acercó a Sarah a quien le dijo: ¡No me conoces Sarah y no quiero que menciones a Candy nunca más!, -mientras se daba la vuelta hacia la salida, azotando la puerta se esfumo en la lluvia y oscura noche de aquel lugar.

-Terry, no era mi intención, decirlo, pero tarde o temprano te lo iba a decir…De nada sirve todo el trabajo que has hecho, rescatándote sino encuentras la paz interior, y si no le pides perdón a la persona que más te ha amado y la que estoy más que segura que amas más que a ti mismo, y a quien más has lastimado amigo ¡por favor! Escúchame…, decía Sarah susurrándose así misma mientras rodaban lágrimas en sus mejillas…

-¿Qué tienes Sarah?, le preguntaba Darryl

-Nada, sólo discutí un poco con Terry

-¿Dónde está?

-Se fue, lo siento, no quería arruinar la cena

-No te preocupes, ven –mientras la acogía en un abrazo,- Sarah no dejaba de llorar

-Todo está bien, verás que mañana los dos se reirán de esto como siempre

Terruce mientras conducía en su auto, algunas imágenes venían en su recuerdo, aquella sonrisa, aquella noche en la que estuvieron juntos, aquellas caricias, aquel aroma, mientras subía el volumen a aquella melodía de Queen, Bohemian Rhapsody…

_Too late, my time has come,  
Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all  
the time  
Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
Mama, oooh  
I don't want to die,  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all._


	3. Capítulo 3 Everybody Hurts

**Capítulo 3. Everybody Hurts**_(Música de fondo: Everybody hurts de R.E.M.)_

_ watch?v=ox8V8MLOYdY_

_Cinco años atrás_

-¿Candy, segura que vas a irte sola?

-Sí Anita, siempre he estado sola y viajado sola no te preocupes por mí

-Entiendo es tu decisión pero, bueno, sólo cuídate mucho, tienes ese ángel que te hace tener amigos por doquier y no olvides llamarme de vez en cuando

-Claro que sí amiga, gracias por todo, seguramente mi nueva vida en México será mucho mejor que aquí, y no lo digo por todos mis grandes amigos como tú Anita, pero sabes a qué me refiero, es mejor estar lejos de cualquier recuerdo, además me espera un nuevo empleo y responsabilidad, me siento contenta por ello

-Sí te entiendo Candy, pero ya apurémonos sino se hará tarde y perderás el vuelo

-¡Ay Dios sí es verdad es tardísimo! Annie, Archie, Patty, Stear, Albert, todos ya me esperan en el aeropuerto

-¡Vamos Candy el taxi ya está afuera!

_Minutos más tarde…_

-¡Albert, Stear, Archie, Patty, Annie!

-Allí está Candy ¡vamos chicos!-decía Stear

-¡Amigos! al fin llegué

-Candy ¡ya tienes casi que abordar!

-Sí Patty, ya documenté el equipaje, Anita me ayudó

-¡Hola Anita!- emitían los cinco amigos de Candy

-¡Hola chicos!, gracias por venir a despedir a nuestra amiga

-No podríamos no despedirnos de ella

-Patty, Stear, Archie, Albert, Annie, Anita, creo que no puedo despedirme, los quiero tanto y los voy a extrañar muchísimo- decía Candy mientras su voz se quebraba y sollozaba

-Candy no puedo creer que te vayas a vivir a México- decía Archie mientras tomaba la mano de Candy dando un tierno beso

-Archie, tú y Annie tienen que ir a visitarme, tienen que prometerme que todos irán a visitarme, pues no podré estar mucho tiempo sin verlos, son mi familia, mis amigos, con quienes he pasado mis mejores años

-Y nosotros también hemos pasado los mejores años a tu lado, desde que te conocimos Candy- decía Stear dando un fuerte abrazo a su amiga- te entrego mi nuevo invento para que siempre te acompañe

-¿Qué es Stear?- preguntaba Candy

-Es mi nueva caja de la felicidad, totalmente revolucionada

-¿De verdad? , ohhhh sí qué linda está Stear, pero parece que la lo que tiene dentro la cajita es un ipod con bocina

-¡Es verdad Candy!, lo siento, pero no quería que se te descompusiera y te funcionara siempre, pues sé que todo lo que hago se descompone, pero lo que sí elegí yo fue la música, espero te guste mi selección

\- Stear, no digas eso, amo tus inventos, aunque no funcionen, gracias y seguramente me gustará, la escucharé en el avión, al fin siempre cargo mis audífonos

-¡Candy, tu vuelo ya es hora!- decía Albert

-Bueno amigos, me voy, espero verlos muy pronto,- mientras abrazaba a cada uno de ellos

-¡Candy cuídate mucho!- decían mientras ella se iba alejando hacia la banda que conducía al pasillo, donde abordaría el avión del O'Hare de Chicago a la Ciudad de México

-Siento mis pies pesados mientras camino, quizá es parte de todo lo que debo soltar y dejar aquí, quizá es la única que vez que pronuncie tu nombre ¡Terry!

-¿Me llamaste pecosa?

-¿Terry, eres tú?- decía Candy mientras un hombre con bufanda y gorra se cubría el rostro con una mano y con la otra la tenía tomada de un brazo, para enseguida descubrirse el rostro

-Ya ves que sí soy yo, pero ¿por qué me llamaste si no me habías visto?

-¿Yo sólo, emmm?, -mientras tartamudeaba

-Así que vas a México tarzán pecoso, muy interesante, dónde venimos a encontrarnos ¿no?

Candy simplemente permanecía callada, no lograba emitir ninguna palabra, mientras caminaba dirigiéndose a la puerta donde abordaría el avión.

-Señorita su pase de abordar por favor- decía la aeromosa de la línea área

-Sí deme un segundo, por aquí lo tengo en la bolsa, espere, no lo encuentro

-Aquí tiene señorita aeromosa -Con tono burlezco decía Terry

-¡Terry! en ¿qué momento tomaste mi pase?

-En el momento en que lo traías en la mano y te quedaste muda sin movimiento al escuchar que te hable y me mirabas

-¡Terry eres un grosero!, no debías tomar así como así mi pase

-Señores les pediría avanzar ¡por favor!- les indicaba la aeromosa

-Así que crees que soy grosero si tomo tu pase de abordar, ¿y si te tomo también seré grosero?- decía Terry mientras abrazaba a Candy, y ella lo aventaba

-¡Terry, no hagas eso por favor!

-Tarzán pecosa, ¿qué no recuerdas que me dejaste besarte aquella tarde en las vacaciones en Escocia?, y no sólo en Escocia ahora que lo recuerdo, también nos besamos varias veces en el colegio en Londres, y me dejabas abrazarte todo el tiempo, ¿te acuerdas?

-¡No me acuerdo!

-Mmmm bueno si dices que no te acuerdas yo tampoco- Terry dejaba a Candy sola mientras entraba al avión

-Terry, me estoy yendo por comenzar de nuevo, otra historia, en otra ciudad, con otras personas, sin ti, y me pasa esto, Dios mío ayúdame por favor, no permitas que continúe en mi vida, no lastimándome como siempre lo hace -se decía así misma mientras avanzaba dentro de la nave.

_Well, everybody hurts sometimes,  
Everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes  
And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on  
Everybody hurts. You are not alone_


	4. Capítulo 4 Aún

**Capítulo 4. AÚN **

_"__Música de fondo Rachel Portman One Day –We had Today" watch?v=AZNwIxHiA1M_

_19 de Abril del 2005, Ciudad de México, Aeropuerto Internacional Benito Juárez_

-¿Pecosa no vas a hablarme más?, ¡por favor!

-¡Terry te emborrachaste en el avión, no es posible!

-Te convide y no quisiste

-No es lugar, ni momento, ¿qué no te das cuenta que todo el tiempo sigues bebiendo Terry?, está demás decirlo, en ese estado no creo que me hagas mucho caso

-Candice White, Candice White, ¡Allí está el letrero!, pero Terry no me dijiste a dónde vas, ¿ya tienes forma de irte a tu destino?

-Mi destino eres tú pecosa, ¿qué no logras entenderlo?- mientras la sostenía de la cintura, Candy lo empujaba con cierto desprecio

-¡Terry!, deja de ser imprudente, ¡por favor!- mientras caminaba hacia la persona que tenía escrito su nombre en aquel letrero, Terry solamente la seguía

-Buenas tardes, soy Candice White, tú debes ser Roger, George me dijo que tú vendrías por mí.

-Así es srita. Candice, ¿no venía usted sola?- mirando que un chico que tenía la cabeza agachada y se encontraba detrás de Candy tomándola de la parte final de su chamarra

Candy mirando con el semblante en desconcierto y diciendo:

-Pues, sí, eso creí, ¿podremos llevarlo por favor Roger?, es un amigo de años, lo conozco bien, nos encontramos en el avión, pero no sé a dónde va, viene un poco bebido

-Lo que usted ordene señorita –con tono en desconcierto

-¡Terry!, ya deja de recargarte en mí y dormirte, vamos a ir al hotel donde me voy a quedar esta semana, espero tengan habitaciones disponibles para que te puedas quedar allí

-Siento comentarle señorita que no es precisamente un hotel, bueno sí y no, es una suite en un conjunto habitacional y residencial que rentan algunos altos ejecutivos para estar más cómodos y no sentir la presión de quedarse en un hotel, todas las suites están reservadas por contratos anuales o más, como la contratación que tenemos nosotros es de 5 años para cuando nuestros ejecutivos o el señor George o Albert vienen por negocios ya tienen el lugar disponible, es muy exclusivo señorita. Lo que quiero decirles es que no hay suites disponibles para rentar como en un hotel

-Tarzán pecoso, ya vámonos ya quiero dormir

-¡No obstante quién debería de preocuparse por sí mismo eres tú Terry¡ y todavía que te estoy ayudando me ordenas, no puede ser, ¡vámonos! por favor Roger quiero descansar de todo esto y del viaje, y faltaba más vengo con Terry y es el colmo que está borracho

Mientras se adelantaba Candy dejando a Terry casi caerse pues seguía recargado en ella

-Pecosa ¡espérame!

_Ya en el auto…_

-La imágenes siguen en mi piel, en mi mente, en mi corazón, Dios mío ¿por qué nuevamente Terry?, sí yo me alejé, era lo mejor por los dos, por mí, por él, creí que él estaba bien… con ella, que ella lo hacía feliz…-se decía así misma mirando por la ventana del auto que los conduciría al sitio donde se hospedarían.

-¡Llegamos!-mencionaba Roger, mientras el auto se iba estacionando

-¡Qué bonito lugar!, vi muchos edificios de oficinas en el camino, me recuerda un poco a Chicago o New York algunas fachadas, pero el ambiente definitivamente se respira diferente Roger

-Le ayudo a bajar srita. Candice

-Eres muy amable Roger, ¡gracias!, pero ¿podrías ayudarme nuevamente con mi amigo a llevarlo dentro?

-Con mucho gusto srita. Candice

-Tarzán pecosa, ¿dónde estás?, dame un whisk, quiero un whisky

-¡No Terry! y por favor ¡ya cállate! es mejor que te duermas, quédate aquí en el sofá

-Si te duermes conmigo, sí me duermo, sino, quiero un whisky

-¡Terry me avergüenzas!

-Srita. ¿realmente será buena idea que él se quede aquí con usted en ese estado?, creo que deberíamos llamar a algún familiar de él, seguramente podrán venir y llevárselo, para que deje de molestarla

-No te preocupes Roger ya lo conozco en este estado desde hace, déjame hago cuentas, justo 8 años, no te preocupes, estaré bien, ya mañana espero se vaya a donde tenga que irse, a lo que vino…

-¡Bien! Si necesita algo más, tiene mi teléfono, mañana tengo que salir hacia otra ciudad para apoyar al señor Albert con otras personas de la compañía, pero le dejo esta tarjeta donde encontrará apoyo si lo necesita, la persona de la limpieza viene dos veces por semana, pero si usted así lo quiere la puede llamar para que se quede todos los días, mañana tiene un chofer a su disposición, aquí está el nombre y el teléfono, cuando lo requiera está las 24 horas disponibles

-Eres muy amable Roger, tanto como George, te agradezco

-¡Candy ven, ven mi amor!

-Si necesita cualquier cosa, no dude en llamarme si no puedo mando a alguien, ¿segura que estará bien?

-Sí Roger, muchas gracias no te preocupes por mí

-Hasta pronto señorita Candice

-Adiós Roger

Candy cerraba la puerta y se recargaba en la misma, mientras suspiraba y se quedaba en silencio y pensativa

-Y ahora ¿por dónde empiezo?

-Tarzán, si no quieres darme un whisky ven y dame un beso de pérdida -mientras reía en tono de burla

-¡Terry ya bastante hice con traerte aquí, ya basta, y no te voy a seguir escuchando, espero que así te duermas!- decía mientras iba llevando su equipaje a su habitación

-Bueno, pondré música para relajarme un poco, ¡ya sé! me daré un baño, sí es una buena idea, que cómo lo necesito, eso me ayudará a relajarme

_Minutos más tarde…_

-No sabía que cantabas cuando te duchabas pecosa

-¡Terry!, ¿qué haces aquí, me estabas viendo mientras me duchaba?- decía Candy ruborizada quien llevaba puesta la bata de baño

-No te preocupes sólo te vi pero no te mire- mientras reía burlándose

-¡Terry, sal de aquí, eres insoportable!, no sé en qué pensaba cuando te traje conmigo

-No te enfades Candy, sólo paseaba por aquí, no entré, sólo te escuche, cantas bien, bastante desentonada, de hecho creo que puedes espantar a las ratas

-¡Eres un grosero, por favor sal de mi habitación!, no es posible eso es ¿alcohol?

-Sí, ¿gustas?

-¡No Terry!, ¿de dónde lo tomaste?

-Pues del espléndido bar que tienes en tu suite, no sabía que bebieras tanto Candy

-¡No bebo!, más que ocasionalmente y lo sabes, ese bar está aquí supongo por los huéspedes que vienen de la compañía Ardley.

-No te creo, pero está bien, te dejo vestirte y te espero afuera para invitarte una copa

-¡Terry no puede ser, debiste dormir no continuar bebiendo!

-Sí me dormí, un rato, pero me despertó tu aroma de la ducha

-Eres un grosero, ¡sal de aquí!- empujándolo afuera y cerrando la puerta de su habitación

-¿Qué voy a hacer?, lo siento cerca y me derrito, mi corazón no deja de latir, y no quiero que se dé cuenta, Candy, Candy tienes que controlarte, ¡por favor!

_"__Repetir canción de Fondo Rachel Portman One Day –We had Today" watch?v=AZNwIxHiA1M_

_Minutos más tarde Candy salía de su habitación dirigiéndose a la sala…_

-Okey Terry sírveme una copa

-¿Lo dices en serio mí pecosa? -mientras reía

-Sí Terry, sólo te acompañaré con una copa, pero si me prometes que después te dormirás para que mañana te vayas

-¿Me estás corriendo?

-Sí Terry, y no tienes que hacerte el ofendido si a la única que has venido ofendiendo es a mí todo este tiempo

-No te enojes Candy, aquí está, tu copa de vino tinto como te gusta, aún recuerdo cuando nos emborrachamos en Escocia, tenías tan sólo 15 años, fue muy divertido verte así en tu primera borrachera, bailabas y bailabas, era una danza angelical, hasta que te caíste pues ya no lograste sostenerte en pie

Mientras le daba la copa de vino a Candy, quien se encontraba sentada; los dos se miraban con ternura recordando aquel momento y riendo dulcemente mientras se miraban adentrándose ambos en aquel recuerdo

-Sí Terry fue divertido, debo admitirlo, tantos recuerdos tenemos de ese tiempo en que éramos unos adolescentes -mirándolo fijamente, y a la vez desviando su mirada

Terry se dio la vuelta y se retiró, Candy lo seguía inmediatamente buscándolo con la mirada a dónde se había ido, cuando llegó sorpresivamente y frente a ella, Candy desconcertada de ver lo que llevaba en las manos

-¿Una botella de vino y esa charola de quesos?, es más sofisticado ahora que cuando cortabas el queso rústicamente que te había dado la mamá de Mark en Escocia aquel día Terry, ¿te acuerdas? -mientras sonreía con cierta alegría

-Jamás olvidaría aquellos días Candy, había que improvisar con lo que teníamos en ese entonces y a la mano

Mientras iba depositando la charola en la mesa de centro junto con el vino, y servía nuevamente en las copas de ambos, para enseguida sentarse junto a Candy tomando su copa de vino

-Señorita Candy brindemos, por este momento que nos ha regalado la vida de estar aquí, en otro país extraño reencontrándonos

Con cierta extrañez Candy alzó su copa para rozarla con la de Terry y dijo- ¡Salud Terry!- dando un sorbo de aquel vino exquisito y no logrando sostener la mirada fija a Terry quién no dejaba de mirarla con esa peculiar manera de dulzura pero a la vez de dominio, Candy seguía poniéndose nerviosa ante la presencia y la soberbia mirada de Terry

-Yo voy a comer esto que preparaste que muero de hambre Terry

-Adelante señorita, soy todo suyo

-¡Terry cómo se te ocurre decir eso!

Mientras lo aventaba con reclamo y sin percatarse que las copas y la charola se caían al piso así como Candy y Terry, los recuerdos de aquellos días en Londres fueron inevitables dibujarlos en sus mentes, mirándose tan cerca, y creer que estaban tan lejos uno del otro, creyendo que sus corazones no pertenecían más, Candy de manera torpe y nerviosa quitó la mirada fija de Terry, disculpándose por la escena y haber estropeado todo lo que él había preparado, mientras él a su vez ayudaba a levantarla.

-Terry, lo siento, ya te ensucie, todo el vino de las copas quedo derramado en ti, y la comida, de verdad lo siento mucho…

-No te preocupes mí tarzán pecosa, creo que tomaré una ducha, ¿me acompañas?

-¡Cállate Terry! .Hay suficientes toallas y todo lo que necesitas en el baño de mi habitación puedes entrar

-Gracias mí pecosa, -mientras se acercó abruptamente para darle un tierno beso en la frente, Candy se quedó sorprendida, Terry de inmediato llevó su equipaje hacia la habitación de ella

Con un fuerte suspiro iba levantado lo que había quedado en el piso, y lo llevaba a la cocina para lavarlo

-Por fortuna no se rompieron las copas, y la botella de vino ya estaba vacía, Terry-decía Candy mirando su rostro figurativo en la ventana que daba frente a la cocina integral donde se disponía a lavar lo que había ensuciado

-Es hermoso, recordar lo más bello, pero también vienen a mi mente las cosas terribles que pasé junto a él, sin embargo no puedo evitar amarlo como lo amaba y como lo sigo amando, ese chiquillo me robó el corazón sin robarlo, qué ironía, a Anthony ya nunca más lo recordé como el hombre con quien había pensado e imaginado tener una familia, como con Terry, pero Candy en ¿qué piensas?, eso ya no será posible nunca más, es mejor así, disfrutaré este momento que tengo con él ahora, sin pensar en nada, su sola presencia me hace latir a mil por hora a mi corazón, con eso me quedo, mañana será otro día y comenzaré de nuevo, sin él. Es hermoso reencontrarnos así. ¡Ya sé! prepararé una ensalada, ¡vaya! en este enfriador hay de todo y en la cocina en general como para un mes, George encomendó todo quedará listo para mí, gracias a Albert, mi adorado amigo Albert, mi hermano, eso es, aunque sea su hija adoptiva, es mi hermano, el que nunca tuve y el que ahora tengo, soy tan bendecida. ¿Eso que suena es un teléfono?, ¡ay voy, esperen!, estos guantes no se quieren salir de mis manos, esperen, ay creo que no tengo que decir eso si no me escuchan quieren que conteste, ¿alo?

-¿Candy?

-Sí, ¡Hola Albert!

-Candy ¿por qué no me habías llamado ya estábamos preocupados sino es que Roger me llamó?

-Estemm sí, disculpa Albert, pero dices ¿qué Roger te llamó?

-¿Quién es pecosa?- gritaba Terry desde la habitación, Candy tapaba la bocina de aquel artefacto para que no se escucharan los gritos de Terry

-¿Candy hay alguien contigo?-decía Albert

_"__Repetir canción de Fondo Rachel Portman One Day –We had Today" watch?v=AZNwIxHiA1M_

-¡No! Albert es un señor allá afuera, creo que algo quiere, es como el vigilante o conserje o no sé algo así, llegué muy bien, te llamo mañana, tengo que ver qué quiere, tengo que colgar, te quiero bye -cuando de inmediato colgó el teléfono para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Terry. Albert en el escritorio de su oficina en la mansión Ardley en Chicago, sin decir nada bajó el auricular para ponerlo en su lugar con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-¡Terry!, era Albert, ¿sabes que iba a pasar si se entera que estás aquí, en ese estado y conmigo? -mientras ella hablaba Terry la iba acorralando hacia la pared y se iba acercando a su rostro, de forma inclinada y balanceándose hacia ella, justo recargo un brazo en la pared, arriba de la cabeza de Candy quedando ambos rostros demasiado juntos

-¿Y?, si se enteraba ¿qué Candy? - mirándole sus labios que casi rozaban con los suyos, mirándola a los ojos, recorriendo su rostro, simplemente ella no podía evitar lo nerviosa y asechada que se encontraba, como presa acorralada, Candy miraba desconcertadamente a Terry cerrando sus labios los que habían sido abiertos por los dedos de él, quien no dejaba de jugar a estar lo suficientemente cerca, desafiando el aliento de ambos, y utilizando la yemas de sus dedos para acariciar cada parte del rostro de Candy, quien en un momento bochornoso simplemente logro safarse en un acto desesperado agachándose hacia el piso salió rápidamente de la trampa de él, Terry se quedó en esa postura mirando al piso mientras sonreía arrogantemente.

-Terry preparé la cena ¿quieres venir?

-Ya voy mí tarzán pecoso-mientras comenzaba a acercarse al comedor

-Te voy a pedir de favor que dejes de acosarme o tendré que llamar a la policía Terry, te lo pido por favor- mirándolo nerviosamente y con voz entrecortada

-¿Candy si no soy un criminal soy tu amigo?

-Exacto Terry eres mi amigo y nada más, te lo pido por última vez, deja por favor de decirme esas cosas y de ser así conmigo

-¿Qué ya no te gusta que lo haga Candy?-mirándola desafiadamente mientras se sentaba junto a Candy en el comedor

-Terry ¡por favor ya basta!- con tono fuerte y su mirada irritada

-Está bien Candy no te enojes conmigo, oye que rica cena, dime ¿cómo están tus amigos?

-Ellos están bien Terry, todos bien, pero ¿no me has dicho a qué viniste a México?

-Ni tú a mí, pero primero las damas así que platícame

-No, te voy a decir a qué vine

-Y ¿así quieres que seamos los amigos que somos si no me tienes confianza?, además ¿por qué yo habría de decirte a qué vine si tú no me dices a qué vienes?

-Vengo a abrir varias instituciones para ayudar a gente con diferentes padecimientos, discapacidades y que vive en pobreza extrema

-Siempre ayudando a otros, no cambias Candy, eres un gran ser humano

-Gracias Terry, simplemente Albert me apoya mucho en lo que deseo hacer, estuve viendo varios documentales y me estuve informando de aquellos lugares que más lo necesitan, en Estados Unidos ya tenemos algunos albergues e instituciones que ayudan, decidí México porque hay muchas etnias y comunidades que no tienen forma de mantenerse y viven en situaciones de pobreza extrema, muy diferente a la pobreza extrema que se vive en Estados Unidos, aquí es muy evidente y las condiciones políticas y económicas no benefician a los más necesitados

-Candy serías una gran presidenta, pero ¿de México? dudo que puedas serlo aquí siendo ciudadana estadounidense y si yo fuera tu esposo menos, una americana y un inglés gobernando México, vaya, vaya

-No digas tonteras Terry, es simplemente que hay que apoyar como a mí me apoyaron, y el Hogar de Pony tiene ya diferentes orfanatos en los lugares clave en Estados Unidos, a donde se van la mayor parte de los donativos que conseguimos a través de la firma Ardley allá en conjuntos con algunos hospitales para atender justamente a inmigrantes lationamericanos, México es un país sumamente interesante, las inversiones aquí casi generan el mismo porcentaje que en todas las sedes que tenemos en Europa, así que por ello es que lo ideal es ayudar a la gente de aquí, pues gracias a ellos es que tenemos fuente de trabajo y de ingreso en nuestras sedes de aquí y esto su vez nos permite seguir abriendo más en toda América Latina.

-Eres toda una mujer de negocios quien lo diría Candy, me asombra escucharte, por ello brindemos, ¡SALUD!- mientras rozaban las copas con el vino tinto que degustaban en la cena

-Voy a poner la música que dejaste encendida en tu habitación pecosa

-¡Ay es verdad! mi Ipod que me dio Stear con su bocinita

-¿Crees que voy a poner esa bocinita?, si ya vi lo que hay aquí, un verdadero teatro en casa, mira qué belleza, subamos el volumen

-Terry ¡bájale, tenemos vecinos!

_"__Poner música de fondo Aún de CODA" watch?v=sHjUUh-cQL4_

-No te preocupes Candy están muy lejos una suite de la otra, además por algo lo tienen instalado, si se escuchara tanto ya vendrán a reclamarte a ti, deberías ver las fiestas que se organizan en la quinta avenida en New York y en los barrios más ricos, la gente que pasa caminando sólo mira hacia arriba de los lujosos departamentos de los ricos que viven allí

-Cómo tú Terry, dilo

-Pues tú más que nadie sabe que renuncié a todo, no digo que no tuve de esas fiestas y un piso en aquel lugar, pero después sólo era un invitado más del barrio

-Candy no recojas nada, vamos a la sala, ya mañana limpiamos, anda ven –mientras la tomaba de la mano y sosteniendo su copa con la otra

-Wow ya son las 2 de la mañana, qué rápido ha pasado el tiempo Terry-mientras se sentaba en el sillón, recargando su copa de vino en la mesa de centro

-¿Terry qué haces?

Terry quien había recargado su copa de vino sobre la mesa de centro, se iba recostando en las piernas de Candy, quien estaba sentada en la orilla izquierda del sofá, buscando abrazarse de los brazos de ella y cerrando sus ojos, Candy entonces se giró hacia la derecha subiendo sus pies en aquel sofá, Terry quedaba recostado encima de Candy ambos en posición boca arriba, él buscaba las manos de ella, e iba acariciando sus brazos, mientras ella buscaba él rostro de él acariciando con sus yemas y dedos sus mejillas, sus ojos, su barba que era una lija suave pues se sentía un poco rasposa, Candy con confianza cerró sus ojos, las caricias entre ellos seguían latentes, tiernas y pausadas, eternas y dulces, simplemente era un momento de silencio entre ellos que no debía terminar, perecía que se decían todo lo que sentían con las más mínimas caricias, con la simple música de fondo que ambientaba aquella sala, cuando de pronto la cabeza de Terry se arrinconó en el pecho de Candy y unas risas dulces se hicieron escuchar…

-Terry ¿de qué te ríes?- decía Candy asombrada mientras estaban las manos de ambos entrelazadas fuertemente

-Es que estoy escuchando los latidos de tu corazón Candy

-y ¿cómo se escucha Terry?

-Como lo más hermoso que jamás había escuchado mí Amor- Terry volteó a mirar a Candy dulce y fijamente, quitó las manos que los entrelazaban, se giró para levantarse, ya de pie la miró y le dio la mano invitándola a seguirlo, Candy lo tomó y se levantó, ambas miradas se confiaron como lo más sagrado, siendo cómplices en lo que desconocían podía ocurrir, pero sabían y deseaban en silencio que sucediera, ambos caminaron hasta la alcoba de Candy …

La música de fondo se repitió hasta el amanecer…

_¿Dónde estás? No quiero perderte...no, no  
No sé si piensas en mí como yo en ti  
Oh me haces tanta falta  
Que vale el orgullo si me siento así si eres gran parte de mí  
Dónde supones que debo ocultar el dolor que llevo aquí  
Si aún te amo, si aún te extraño  
Los días sin ti son como morir  
Aún..._


	5. Capítulo 5 The Eyes of Truth

**Capítulo 5. The Eyes of Truth **

_19 de Abril de 2010, Ixtlahuaca México_

_(Música de Fondo Push the Limits de Enigma) watch?v=S29GrVANbHM_

-Hemos llegado Terry

-Pero, qué pesado camino Sarah, creí me ibas a embrujar y luego a dejarme tirado por allí, nunca había manejado por un camino así, si se le puede llamar camino, menos mal que llegamos, parece un poco escalofriante

-Evidentemente Terry, pues a ¿dónde creías te iba a llevar?, si vamos a trabajar necesitamos un lugar así, los otros ya están cargados de nuestros poderes, ya no podemos regresar más, siempre necesitamos lugares nuevos en lo que los visitantes y antepasados asimilan la fuerza para retomarse nuevamente a ellos mismos, y redirigirse a donde nos movemos de nuevo y lograr guiarnos

-Menos mal que llevas mucho tiempo viviendo en México, me sorprende que lo conoces como la palma de tu mano

-No sólo México mi estimado amigo, nunca te había dicho que en algunos lugares jamás había estado físicamente cuando nos íbamos de gira

-¿Qué me quieres decir Sarah?-decía Terry con asombro

-Buenas noches, soy Sarah Peterson, tengo reservada una cabaña y otros lugarcillos

-¿Qué te quiero decir?, en realidad nada que no sepas Terry

-Adelante señorita Sarah es un gusto verla de nuevo

-Muchas gracias señor Pepe

Aquella camioneta dónde la pareja se encontraba iba avanzando mientras las puertas se abrían para recibirlos en aquel místico y rústico lugar

-Terry ya has experimentado cosas, mis antepasados me guían, me dicen, me señalan lo que mis ojos y cuerpo a veces desconocen

-Wow Sarah me sigues sorprendiendo-En la oscuridad del vehículo las luces frontales alumbraban tenuemente sus rostros para apenas cruzar sus miradas

-Sigue derecho Terry, no te detengas y apaga las luces, es mejor que nos guíe la luz de la noche

-¿Esta vez no habrá antorchas encendidas?

-No Terry cada lugar tiene sus medios, además cada habitante de cada lugar es quien elige la llegada y el cómo guiarnos, menos mal que tú mujer se fue a visitar a su mamá sino no lograrías estar aquí Terry

-Susana quiere imitar lo que hago, está indagando que tengo escondido en aquella recámara del departamento, le he dicho que con el tiempo le diré, que confíe en mí, no es nada malo ni le estoy escondiendo nada

-Pero en realidad sí se lo escondes Terry o ¿me equivoco?

-Es algo muy mío Sarah, no quiero que nadie se meta en ello

-Entonces lo que te dije hace dos semanas en el restaurante es cierto, ella quiere imitar todo lo que haces para ser como tú quieres que sea, pero mejor me callo, haz de cuenta que yo no dije nada por favor-mientras volteaba a mirarlo con un semblante apenado

-No te preocupes pequeña ya hablamos de eso, no tengo que reprocharte nada de lo que me digas, eres mi guía, aunque no quiera escucharte es no querer escucharme y no es algo que quiera suceda pues ya estoy encaminado en mi aprendizaje

-Me sigue sorprendiendo tu constante cambio de humor Terry, por cierto sube por esa flecha a la derecha, iremos arriba de aquella casita blanca

-Es dónde ¿nos quedaremos?

-No Terry

-Y ¿entonces Sarah?

-Es donde vamos a trabajar, no hay tiempo de desempacar, me están diciendo que es ahora cuando debemos descender, justo aquí, ¡detente! y apaga ya el auto, necesito salir yo primero y acercarme cuando te de la señal has lo que ya sabes, es importante que saques la bocina y la consola para la música y la coloques justo debajo de ese techo, también lo que te dije trajeras de ti, hoy vamos a trabajar muy duro, ¿me entiendes?

-Está bien jefa lo que tú ordenes

Sarah inspeccionaba el lugar, olía el césped, tomaba la tierra que parecía húmeda por el frío que se sentía aquella noche estrellada, caminaba hacia la pendiente y comenzaba a correr alrededor del espacio libre y vacío al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a gritar algunas palabras que sólo ella entendía, las cuales resonaban en aquel místico lugar, poco a poco iba disminuyendo la velocidad de aquel recorrido para comenzar a caminar de un lugar a otro asimétricamente, cerrando los ojos se disponía a anclarse a la tierra justo en el punto céntrico que las fuerzas la habían guiado y acomodado en aquel lugar, esperando adentrarse en sí misma para lograr atraer lo que estaban buscando.

Mientras tanto Terry ya había colocado lo que su maestra le había ordenado y estaba listo para recibir la señal.

_Poner música de fondo Eyes of truth de Enigma…__ watch?v=b8ri14rw32c_

-¡Terry, activa la música por favor!, -gritaba Sarah quién se encontraba a 100 metros de distancia de Terry, quien al recibir la orden puso la pista de la selección que ya tenían preparada, y a la vez sabía que era el indicio para que él se acercara a ella.

Terry comenzaba a dirigirse al centro con un poco de desconcierto mirando a su alrededor, sin embargo comenzó a caminar de manera segura hacia donde se encontraba su amiga, ambos ya juntos empezaban el método de la respiración, inhalando y exhalando, cada vez con más fuerza y rapidez para lograr conectarse uno con el otro como lo habían venido haciendo en otros momentos parecidos, siempre que querían trabajar en algo que Terry deseaba.

Sarah comenzaba a cantar la música de la canción que estaba sonando mientras tomaba a Terry de las manos y él entendía que era el momento de cerrar sus ojos

_Alsyn gazryn zeregleenn  
aduu shig mal shig torolzonoo khuoo  
Je me regarde je me sens, je vois des enfants, je suis enfant _

_The eyes of truth are always watching you…_

**_Sarah repetía lo que había dicho pero ahora lo traducía a Terry_**

_En la distancia el espejismo destaca,  
como los caballos y el ganado,  
muy contento de ver a mi amado hijo_

_Me miro  
Me siento  
Veo a los niños  
Soy un niño_

_Los Ojos de la Verdad  
están siempre mirándote_

Terry comenzaba a repetir las mismas palabras que Sarah, ya no era necesario traducirlas, estaba entrando en aquel conocido trance, mientras ambos seguían tomados de las manos con mucha fuerza pues sus cuerpos comenzaban a moverse involuntaria y rápidamente…, la música continuaba y el césped parecía tornarse de un tono rojizo, pues la luna reflejaba con fuerza la luz del sol que evidentemente no era visible en ese momento pues ya era casi la media noche, el cielo entonces comenzaba a armar las nubes que se ya se habían estado formando a lo lejos y éstas no se hicieron esperar más para arrojar las primeras gotas de lluvia, de forma inesperada la pelota de juego que Terry había puesto junto a la bocina comenzaba a rodar hacia él, ninguno de los dos se percataban de tal evento, ni de la pelota junto a ellos ni del color del césped, pues se mantenían concentrados solamente sintiendo la lluvia que iba cayendo sobre sus ropas, cada vez la intensidad del movimiento entre ellos era más rápida, parecía como si personas estuvieran alrededor de ellos intentando jalarlos y ellos simplemente se aferraban a permanecer juntos tomados de las manos, poco a poco la fuerza de ellos se unía con la de los guías que se iban acercando a ayudar en la encomienda pedida por Sarah, de pronto Terry sin soltar las manos de Sarah se agachaba como si no aguantara más la fuerza que dentro de sí emitía, sin embargo lograba volver nuevamente a enderezarse y continuar con la fuerza que estaba emergiendo en él más la de Sarah y los guías llamados, cuando nuevamente volvió a erguirse sin abrir los ojos ya mojados por las gotas de la lluvia la cual ya se había tornado mucho más intensa y que habían dejado sin rastro las lágrimas esparcidas de Terry, quien al entrar en aquel trance sufría cualquier tipo de emociones a flor de piel de la misma forma que Sarah, la lluvia se había convertido ya en una tormenta eléctrica, el viento era cada vez más fuerte, un árbol que se encontraba a lo lejos fue el blanco perfecto de aquel espectáculo que la inminente madre naturaleza emergía conjuntamente con ellos, como si los acompañase en aquel momento, pues fue alcanzado por uno de sus rayos él cual lo hizo partirse en dos y caer al piso entrando éste inmediatamente en llamas, las mismas que se extinguían para fortuna de ellos con la fuerte lluvia que aún no cesaba, Terry al seguir experimentando aquellas emociones sin poder más soltó a Sarah para salir corriendo y gritar con desesperación recorriendo a toda velocidad aquel lugar, Sarah cayó abruptamente al piso debido a la fuerza de Terry al soltarla, inmediatamente se levantó para correr tras él para ver que estuviera bien, él ya se encontraba acostado en el césped bocabajo en un llanto que no cesaba, pronto Sarah se sentó junto a él para tomarlo como un niño y abrazarlo meneándolo como a un bebé, mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo, Terry no paraba de llorar en el pecho de Sarah oprimiéndose más hacía ella. Sarah continuaba recitando aquellas palabras de la canción que seguía repitiéndose, al mismo tiempo que buscaba las manos de Terry, las cuales se encontraban con el puño cerrado y quienes eran forzadas a seguir así y a inconscientemente no querer abrirlas, poco a poco ella lograba abrir sus puños mientras le iba susurrando su nombre lentamente, al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de arrullarlo como el bebé que estaba siendo en ese momento, y a acariciar su frente y su rostro como si fuera un niño acorralado, con miedo y llorando desconsoladamente, esperando el cobijo de su madre.

Sarah sabía que era momento, el que había desencadenado lo que comenzaron desde que llegaron al lugar, sabía que sus guías habían entrado al corazón y recuerdos de Terry…

La música había dejado de sonar…

La lluvia poco a poco iba cediendo, cuando entonces el mismo y fuerte viento quien los acompañaba había aventado la imagen y la pelota junto de ellos.

Un leve momento de silencio se sentía en ese instante cuando nuevamente la música comenzó a escucharse…

_"__Poner canción__ Bilitis-Gènèrique de Sarah Brigthman"__ watch?v=Z9pg5K32448_

Sarah quien se encontraba sumamente conmovida mientras cobijaba a Terry, tomaba la foto que había llegado a sus manos y con tanta devoción mirándola al mismo tiempo que alzaba su mirada al cielo como símbolo de gratitud, llevaba la foto hacia su pecho, sus cálidas lágrimas caían en la cabeza de Terry, mientras lo seguía sosteniendo y abrazando con tanto amor, pronto Terry se iba tranquilizando mientras ello lo seguía arrullando.

Una voz de pronto se hizo presente…

-Terry, mi amor, estoy aquí contigo, soy mamá, soy Eleanor, no llores más mi pequeño que aquí estoy siempre para resguardarte y amarte desde antes que nacieras, no llores mi pequeño y hermoso hijo, aquí estoy –Sintiendo que lo besaba en la frente y en las manos como si fuera su propia madre

-¿Mamá?-Terry hizo la pregunta con tal asombro al escuchar la voz de su madre sin abrir los ojos seguía en esa posición de protección

-Sí hijo, aquí estoy contigo, dime todas esas cosas que siempre quisiste decirme, no te detengas, perdóname Terry, por favor hijo, lo siento tanto…

-Mamá, yo…

-Lo sé, Terry, mi adorado hijo, yo te amo con todo mi corazón

La lluvia poco a poco iba cesando, Sarah no dejaba de arrullar a Terry al ritmo de la música de fondo_… _Ella tampoco dejaba de llorar a su lado, sintiendo el amor que su madre había venido a darle a su hijo a través de ella…

_Eleanor Baker había muerto en un accidente automovilístico 10 años atrás en New York_


End file.
